A Test of Fayth
by isis black
Summary: Yuna has made a choice, she will marry Maester Seymour to bring peace to Spira and save Seymour's soul. But at what price?
1. Chapter 1

Characters belong to Square and their affiliates-

Part 01- Decision

Inside the Temple of the Fayth

"You came to punish me then...?" asked Seymour a curious smile on his lips. The hall went quiet in anticipation as all eyes fell on the two Summoners. Yuna took a languid step back as she watched him move with grace, half expecting him to cast a spell or unleash a hidden weapon from within the lining of his robes, but he simply extended his hand. She released a deep breath as she watched his every move, confident that her guardians would rise to her aid should she be threatened. She could hear each of them, as they to anticipated a move from the Maester.

Hand extended she simply stared at it- at him in wonder. He was offering her a glimpse of normalcy by asking for her hand. The opportunity to do many great and wondrous things for the people of Spira, but it was all to come at a price. Taking his hand would mean an end to her pilgrimage this she knew. His feelings for her were more than apparent and written in every glance. He would not want to see her harmed and continuing would surely do this.

Her journey would end with but a word...and she secretly wanted this. Very easily her life could end on the road, her guardians at her side wounded the journey forgotten. She knew that they would give their very lives for her, would comfort her and uplift her in any way that they could but what of... what of love.

It was a selfish wish and something she had accepted when she received her first staff- and performed her first summoning. Only now did she feel different...perhaps it because she was growing older. May hap it was something else and she turned to look at Tidus. He smiled and nodded in her direction, his blue eyes alight and playful. She smiled nervously at him and fought back the tears that threatened to erupt- she cared for him. Unlike the others- but was it love? Could it ever be...

She looked up then into the eyes of the Maester and questioned him with her green/blue eyes. He was untrustworthy, a murderer and twisted inside. Not the kind of man that she should every willingly align herself with. There could only be pain in a future with him- and yet his eyes shown with love.

"The longer you wait Lady Yuna the longer the people in Spira will suffer- we can end this together. Together you and I can bring a calm to the world the likes of which have never been...through the bonds of our love..."

Yuna tore her face away from his- she was loosing the battle. What he said was true- together they could bring peace, could rid the world of its sorrow but not in the way he intended. Sin had to be destroyed, the people could not live eternally in the fear that he might return. Sin was to be abolished.

"Cant you see that your petty words mean nothing?" said Lulu from just behind her Summoner. The raven haired woman moved forward and cast a finger at the Maester. "You should be punished for all the evil you have wrought. This ends now..." she said and then went to reach for Yuna who moved away from the protective huddle of her guardians and toward the Maester. A pained gasp escaped Lulu as she stood back in awe with her comrades and watched how her childhood friend placed her shaky hand in that of the corrupt Maester.

Seymour smiled with sickening delight as he closed his hand around Yuna's- delighted that something in his words had finally struck a cord and convinced her of his good intentions. He pulled her forward and watched as she started to cry, her head dropped. Her guardians all rushed forward but his guards blocked their path and another silence filled the hall. The faint sobs of the lady summoner could be heart faintly on the air. Her head bowed in shame he cupped her chin and brought her peculiar eyes level with his own.

He found himself stilled- over come by the urge to kiss her but hesitated. Such things could wait until they were alone and away from prying eyes. For his desire burned strong for her, almost beyond thought. She did something to his soul he could not quite explain and it stilled him. He searched the depths of her eyes- she was hiding something.

"Let go of her!" yelled an anguished Tidus as he pushed at the guards now standing between him and the woman he was just coming to love. He couldn't let it happen- she meant to much to him. She always would...

Seymour held up his right hand, "silence child- these matters are no longer of your concern. I do believe the lady has chosen. And chosen well, she will be safe with me and no further harm need befall any of you. We are to be wed and then Spira can rejoice." he said while looking deep into Yuna's eyes, shaky as they were.

Yuna could hear her guardians wail in anguish, Lulu and Rikku were crying. Kimarhi was growling, Sir Auron was squeezing the hilt of his sword so tightly that all in attendance could hear. Wakka was cursing in a strange dialect of BeSaid and Tidus was down right vulgar. Yuna took a breath and stepped away from a bewildered Seymour.

"Enough- please from all of you. I will explain..." she said.

"Yes...explain," said Tidus, "why you would betray us like this! This guy is evil Yuna and you know it! He killed his father! You cant be with someone like that! Its insane- its wrong!"

Yuna dropped her head in shame, tears clouding her vision but she kept her back to her guardians and continued facing her future lord and husband. She had accepted her fate to be at his side but it was not to be without a price.

"Hear me now all of you," she said and started to find comfort in her own voice, "what I do now I do for all of you. To end suffering..."

"Yuna...?" questioned Lulu through anguished tears. Yuna remained were she stood, she could hear the hurt in her friends voice but found that she had to continue.

"I apologize for what may seem a betrayal...but it is not. I care for you all...all of you," she said with hollow tone as she thought of Tidus and his smile and cheer. How she would miss it, and yet it could not be. She had chosen a new path.

"You all mean so much to me and we have faced much on this journey. No one could ever say that we did not try and yet- I feel that the rest of this journey I must embark upon alone. I must continue to give the people of Spira hope, to uplift their hearts and give them peace."

"Well spoken my lady..." said Seymour with a dangerous smile on his lips and one that he did not hide as he gently stroked the chin of his beloved. But she dodged his advance and her eyes grew serious.

"I want you all here to witness what I am about to do for it is for all our sakes that I do this." she said. A silence filled the hall- unnatural in its stillness as all in attendance awaited the judgment of the young female summoner. Yuna took several deep breaths as she pondered her next words carefully knowing the impact that would inevitably reverberate from every word spoken.

Seymour's violet eyes creased in worry and he took to a ready stance in stark anticipation- would his beloved try to pull out of the deal she so eagerly initiated? What else could she possibly be scheming that her companions need bare witness to? It thrilled him that she was cunning- underneath all that beauty was a shrewd woman, it excited him.

"I have decided to marry the Maester- I will give him my hand in marriage. I will be faithful and dutiful...a good wife..."

Curses filled the room, more shouts and cries as the guardians expressed their out rage. One of their own was going to wed a man of less than favorable quality. Yuna- their Yuna was going to throw away her dreams of a free Spira and land without the threat of Sin and for what? The bonds of a forced matrimony?

"This is a joke- don't you know what this guy is Yuna? He's a killer, a bastard! A freak! He'll turn on you like he did his own father when he wants something from you that you're unwilling to give. Think about what your doing Yuna. Think about it.."

Yuna shuddered and closed her eyes her resolve shaken, how could she go on with such words spoken. The truth- the absolute truth had just been forced before her. Could she go on with it in light of his words. She clutched her sides, suddenly cold and tossed her head negatively. This caught Seymour's attention, the boy was more than her guardian he was a nuisance. And perhaps something more to his Yuna than just a guardian. The concept of a rival was most unexpected and delightful at the same time. He could toy with the boy guardian and watch him crack, he smiled.

"Please- the lady Yuna is not finished guardian." he said with a nod of the head and took a step away from Yuna allowing her space, and gestured that she continue. This took her by surprise as she met his eyes and then found her voice and continued.

"I will marry the Maester but I do so- to ensure the people of Spira peace. That is my only motive, my only desire and truest wish. That is my vow- and I would have Seymour vow as well, to not only ensure the people of Spira's well being but to atone for his crime. To turn himself in, to admit his fall from grace before Maester Mika and repent. And further more relinquish a desire to merge with Sin. I will not go forward into peace unless these conditions are met."

Shrewd indeed- thought the Maester. She was cunning and decisive, but he expected nothing less from the daughter of high summoner Braska. He would enjoy being with her, planting his seed and rearing strong sons from their blessed union. It would mean nothing to agree to her terms, after all they were only words. Giving her false hope was a means to saving her soul.

Seymour looked from his beloved to her guardians watching each of them perk up in anticipation of his word. He watched with great interest as the young boy, the blond watched him with hatred. Indeed the boy was in love with his Yuna. He smiled and stepped forward, bowing to all in attendance before returning to stand beside his beloved. He looked deep into her eyes and watched as she fought the urge to run battle with the decision to stay. She had already resigned herself to him, she belonged to him now. And it filled him with such pleasure.

He ran the back of his long clawed hand across her smooth chin in a lovers caress and rejoiced when her dark eyes fluttered at the sensation. She had never been touched so, she was pure. He expected nothing less from her, she was magnificent. A picture of beauty and a fitting bride. He inclined his head.

"It would seem that the lady has given much thought to my offer, and shows her concern for a wretch such as myself. She has given me her vow. I know this comes at a great price, loyalty and honor have been called into question and I am undoubted the cause. I would ask for your forgiveness, all of you," he said and looked into the eyes of each of the guardians. Only three of them met his gaze, anger and vengeance spewing from their depths.

Seymour continued turning to look at Yuna, "I am guilty of murdering my father, I will pay for my crimes and admit my sin to Maester Mika. I will be judged and accept all that fate has in store. But I do so with Yuna at my side, for I love her. And agree to her terms if she will but stay with me, and love me as I love her, bringing hope anew to the people of Spira."

Yuna was shaking. He had agreed to her terms- for some reason she didn't think he would. He also confessed his love...but could it really be. The longer she looked into his eyes the more the truth of his words rang true. He did and she couldnt escape the look that was love in his violet depths.

"Do you except my words, the truth in them Lady Yuna?" he asked suddenly. He watched as she shook with emotion, his words had broken something within her. A wall that she was trying desperately to hide behind afraid of her own feelings her self professed bravado. He had her, from here on out it would go very nicely. He would wed her within a fortnight, touch her smooth skin, plant kisses along the hollows of throat and make her cry out his name. Their children would be powerful, further merging the people together.

He could forget Sin if it meant having her near.

Yuna struggled with her words barely looking at her future husband, so shaken by his admital of love. She fought back the tears, of joy, of loss...confusion.

"I-I accept your terms Maester Seymour..." she finally said causing him to smile.

"Please, Lady Yuna we are to be wed. Joined eternally our lines made one, we can surely do away with such formalities save for the public hall. And out of respect for your guardians...I would not have you think me above you. We are equals."

"Yeah right!" shouted Tidus as he struggled against the guards and watched as Yuna sulked from the sound of his voice. He was loosing her, already had it would seem to a monster that had been trusted with the hope of the people.

"I'm so sorry Tidus..." she whispered as she walked into the arms of Seymour who pulled her into tight but gentle embrace. He heard her hushed words, breaking their bond would be interesting to say the least but could be done.

"The lady has spoken- now leave us."

More Guado guards rushed in and very quickly out numbered the abandoned guardians, each one wanting to stay and fight. Tidus was the most outspoken of the lot, actually drawing his sword and preparing an attack if not for the older more wisest among them, Auron grabbing hold of his collar like some scolded puppy and forcibly removing him from the room. There was more foul language spewed, trailing the group as they were ushered from the hall of the fayth.

With a wave of his hand, the Maester ordered his guards to depart which they did with a curt bow and vanished. Alone with his beloved he placed his chin atop the crown of her head and breathed in her spicy scent. She was more human than he was, emitting a scent that he had never before quite encountered. Her scent would change once they were wed, his scent would entwine with hers further bonding them together, his Guado genes would see to that. She was still crying underneath him, broken hearted. He could expect nothing less from her, she had just abandoned her truest friends. People she had known and loved, trusted with her life for many years. It was touching to say the least, and it made him jealous.

He had never known someone to care for him so much that they would shed tears at his loss. He envied every tear shed, for would she ever feel that way about him? He took a breath and took hold of her shoulders gently pulling her away from his form to look into her eyes. She wouldn't meet his gaze, instead she blanched at his very touch. Recoiled as though burned by fire. This game she played would not end well- he was more powerful than her in a great many ways. He would smolder her fire and leave her wanting more...but it would take time.

"You are a very brave young woman daughter of Braska- I would never have imagined that you would turn from those who love you for one that is foreign to you. A stranger."

She said nothing, only sniffled and fought back more tears finally regaining her composure. She took several deep breaths and nodded in contemplation at his words. Lost in her emotions and what the future held.

"I will hold fast to my word and report to Maester Mika- does this please you?" he asked voice deep and sensual. She fought back the strange wave that passed over her at the sound. She did not like being alone with him for she was afraid. Albeit not wholly from his approximation but from her own weak will. She was intrigued by him, fascinated. Caught up by his power, his looks his grace. He was everything a female summoner was ever to want in a man she intended as her husband. That he was a summoner made things easier. They could relate on so much that- on a level no one else ever could. Bright blue eyes flashed before her and she balled a fist at the image. Seymour saw this and raised a brow in question, it was obvious whom she was thinking of and now that they were alone he allowed his anger to rise slowly to the surface. He turned away from her and walked up the stairs to stand at the top his back towards her.

"I know of your feelings, your concern for that boy- the one named Tidus. I would advise you to keep well your feelings for him hidden, locked away until forgotten by time itself. I am a kind man, a generous man but I will not have you filled with thoughts of him from this day forward." he said his voice commanding and firm though barely raised. He spoke even the most cruelest of threats with an air of gentleness. It was baffling and contradicting.

Yuna fought back her tears. They had all but dried up now as she looked up at the tall figure of a man, a man that was to command the rest of her life from this day forward. His words were hardly veiled, he was issuing an edict- a threat.

"I understand..." was all she could say for arguing would do little.

He nodded but did would not allow himself to forget the fact that she indeed cared for another, he would take extra care in ridding her of her fantasies her emotions with regards to the boy, and if she ever broke this he would kill the boy. It was as simple as that. He smiled and then turned to face her, extending his hand again in a gesture of peace.

"Come then, we should leave this place. You must rest, though I trust that Shiva was kind you should still take as much time as needed to recoup your strength."

"Where will we go...?" she finally found the courage to ask and looked up at him. She desperately wanted to be alone, though solitude was no longer something that she had at her disposal anymore. Her fate- her life was no entwined with his. His wishes would become hers and vice versa.

"Why to Bevelle of course, I have an estate there. We shall rest there for three days, I need to prepare my house, get things in order before I am to turn myself over to the court. I do hope that you understand."

She simply nodded and he smiled- then shuddered at her lack of interest, her fire was faltering. But he was confident that he could spark it anew. He had high hopes and so many plans for his Yuna.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Characters belong to Square and their affiliates-

Part 02- Onward to Guadosalam

The road back to Guadosalam was quiet as Yuna followed her fiance out of the Macalania Temple. He held her hand gently, confidently a smile on his face. The maester kept pace with his beloved as the two of them were followed respectfully by his personal guard out a secret exit specifically designed for him in times of strife. It was absurd to fathom the temple ever being attacked. For hundreds of years it remained hidden, tucked away beneath layers of ice and snow. Few sought the advice of its high priest's over the years as the journey to the temple was demanding and unforgiving.

If not for the Guado taking up an interest in the teachings of Yevon the temple would have fallen into shadow and disrepair. It was among the many things that Seymour took pride in, for he was now high priest in Macalania. The welfare of the faithful lay upon his shoulders, and he carried out the duties bestowed upon him with the utmost care.

Yuna shivered beside him and he turned to look down at her, she was so very small in comparison to his size and girth. Her hand tightened within his own and he could not suppress the wave of satisfaction that filled him as she subconsciously affirmed his protection.

"You are unaccustomed to this weather." he said more of a statement than a question. Yuna nodded in response and allowed her grip within his hand to grow slack, but he took control reminding her gently with a squeeze that she not shy away.

"Please, I would urge you to relax. We shall soon emerge from this tunnel to find shelter. A carriage awaits us at the pass. From there we shall venture back to Guadosalam." he said and she turned to face him at once her eyes questioning.

She cleared her throat, and found her voice, "Guadosalam? But what of Bevelle?" there was mild panic in her tone. Could he already be planning to alter his vow- his promise to turn himself in?

"You think I will break my word?" he suddenly asked his tone heavy and firm. Yuna frowned and found that she could no longer look at him, for he was always so _calm_. Smooth and unreadable, it was maddening to build up an opposition of her own when he seemed...so kind. It was an illusion she assured herself. And in that moment she knew that she would spend the rest of her days in his company constantly guessing. It would forever be a game between the two of them, as he hungered for power while she yearned to make peace.

"I have no intentions of breaking my word, we are simply passing through my ancestral home to acquire personal items and nothing more."

"I see..." said Yuna eager to end the conversation. She was having a hard time keeping pace as her head began to swim in a mix of sleep and sorrow. Only moments ago she was in the hall of the fayth, made stronger by the addition of Shiva the gentlest aeon she'd yet encountered. Upon emerging from the cloister she knew what had to be done. And was still dealing with the ramifications traveling in its wake. Thoughts of her guardians sprang to mind and she could not control the swell of emotion that surged through her at their memory. Her vision grew cloudy and she stumbled. The guards halted, while Seymour bent to catch her, his long graceful hands sought out her falling form and pulled her lithe form closer to his own.

Yuna flushed, wearied and spent from emotion she lacked the strength to even fathom resistance. The maester held her close to his chest, lightly burying his face in her auburn hair. He listened to her slight breaths and could already smell the salt from her tears assail his delicate senses. He was yet unaccustomed to human tears having deciding that the scent was appalling.

"I'm alright..." she said as she attempted to finally wrench herself free of his grip but he held firm. He sat back with her still secured within his arms. Yuna took a deep breath and for the first time really took in the uniqueness of his features. At first glance he seemed more Guado than human, his shock of blue hair that grew in a wild unkempt fashion, the tiny veins that crossed his brow, the amber like pools of his violet eyes. As much as she wanted to deny it she found him attractive.

She shook her head at the thought, not realizing how it would be interpreted by her intended. This did not bode well with the maester, who immediacy saw her reaction as one of disgust. He frowned and tightened his grip in anger almost subconsciously. He watched the irises in her unique eyes flare in fear and he knew in that moment that he had been correct. How could he think otherwise.

"Tell me Yuna, am I so repulsive that you would seek the shelter of the frigid cold to suffer one simple embrace?" he asked. Again his voice was smooth hardly above a whisper, only this time it was raw. Stripped bare of anything save the way he truly felt. Yuna blinked up at him in wonder, feeling herself suddenly thrust at the center of the world. She hardly found him unattractive- just the opposite. But he could never know...

"I-its not...you see..." she said as the words fell clumsily from her lips. She turned away from him, ashamed, embarrassed. How she longed for a moment alone! She needed to gather her thoughts, plan, put things in perspective. She was feeling overwhelmed and the longer she stayed locked in his arms, innocent though it was, the more she felt caught in a web she couldnt escape. When his grip slackened she broke free and quickly moved away from him, hand over her heart, breathing heavy.

The maester nodded as he moved away from the ground and went to stand again. One of his guards moved in asking after his comfort and he simply swatted his left hand quickly dismissing the concern. He straightened his robes, carefully adjusting the sleeves before turning to look at a now bewildered Yuna.

"I did not ask to be born...like this," he said suddenly.

Something in the tone of his voice caught Yuna for she'd forgotten that he was half human as well, and from all accounts had suffered greatly due to his mixed heritage. A mixed heritage was something that they both shared, while hers was more subtle his was written in every feature. He could hide nothing, and had suffered the wrath of prejudice and intolerance from the moment he was born. Her heart ached for him, it was the first time she allowed herself to feel pity for a man that was a professed murderer.

"I meant no disrespect, you misunderstand. I can not judge you on who you are, that is not my place. We are much the same, you and I for my mother was an Al Bhed who broke the rules and married my father a human."

"Yes. I know." he said rather quickly and turned his peculiar eyes square with her own. "I have learned much about you, daughter of Braska. That is one of the many reasons I feel our pairing would bring the people together...if only for a short time."

Yuna dropped her gaze reminded again of what she had set herself upon and what it would mean for the people. She would see them happy, even if it was only for a short while. The threat of Sin still loomed and she vowed to make Seymour see reason in destroying the beast. A wind ripped through the tunnel and she shivered again and could not hide the agony. Shivering she pulled her arms closer towards her torso and pulled in on herself.

The maester smiled warmly at his beloved and without a word began to strip off his heavy dark robes, Yuna protested at once but could not stop the man from placing the large garment around her tiny frame. Now engulfed in his robes the cold became but a fleeting memory as the remnants of the maester's body heat merged with her own and she knew warmth. Embarrassed she went to push him away but felt herself over come with a fresh wave of panic as the maesters upper body was completely exposed. She flushed when their eyes met unwilling to admit with a gaze that she truly did find him attractive.

"Come," he said and extended his left hand,"we can not risk your health in this cavern, I must get you to a safe and warm place. All of Guadosalam waits to welcome us...let us journey there with haste."

She nodded almost mechanically as she placed her hand in his for the second time in one day and allowed him to hold her up as they ventured down the path that led out. The frigid weather was being held at bay by the comfort of his robes, by a thread and so was her heart.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own this...

Part 03- Journey

"Welcome home lord Seymour!" exclaimed Tromell trusted servant and loyal aide to the house of Jyscall. Seymour nodded his greeting and then turned to smile at his future bride, still in awe that she had agreed to marry him of her own accord. Yuna still wrapped within his dark robes stood rather uncomfortably at his side still awaiting the chance to be alone.

"Greetings Tromell I trust that everything has fared well in my absence?"

"Oh yes my lord, everything is as you left all perfectly in order, the rooms you requested have been well maintained and cleaned. The great hall decorated...Oh this is a fine day for us all my lord, indeed."

Seymour lifted his head high and smiled, "Very well then Tromell. I trust that you recall Lady Yuna, who has so graciously agreed to be my wife." He said his tone haughty and confident. Yuna couldn't help but turn to look up at him, he had changed again before her very eyes. Now that he was back home in Guadosalam he seemed a bit more arrogant. Expectant.

She lowered her eyes and tried to think of something else, the beauty of Guadosalam, its people and culture. She would emerse herself in the language and traditions of the people if only as a means to get used to the fact that it was to become a part of her life.

"Welcome home Lady" said Tromell as he bowed and gave the sign of Yevon to which Yuna returned in kind, the heavy robes restricted her movement and the act was made sloppy by its hindrance. Seymour rushed to remove the garment at once carefully lifting it from her petite shoulders and placed it within the crook of his arms.

"Perhaps the robes of a High Priest and Maester of Yevon are to heavy for you my dear," He said with concern and watched her face become rather placid. His words were intended to uplift her spirits and had achieved just the opposite. He frowned.

"Tromell please escort the lady to her temporary quarters, she is wearied from her travels and requires much rest. See to her comforts with the utmost care..."

"Y-yes of course my lord- this way Lady...please..." muttered the old servant. Yuna smiled at the old man, he seemed kind and gentle-hearted. He could perhaps become a good friend in time, someone she could confide in when Seymour was not present. She smiled and followed the elder Guado from the great hall up a long winding stair, and felt the weight of Seymour watch her eagerly from just behind.

"Rest my love." He said and then turned and walked towards his own secluded quarters, a wry smile on his lips.

Meanwhile...

"Just this way," said Tromell as he escorted a frail Yuna up the stairs towards an ornate door. Yuna nodded and moved along side her escort, eager to wash her face and take some sort of refreshment. The journey had been long, the weather unforgiving and her own nerves were a jumble. She ran her fingers through her hair as Tromell rounded a corner and they came to a pause at a large wooden door. It was carved with several layers of decorative designs and an array of different kinds of paint. In the traditions and style that was uniquely Guado.

Tromell took hold of the heavy laden gold handle and pulled the door towards him, grunting as he moved before swinging the door wide and ushering his guest in.

"Please my lady...this way." He said and Yuna smiled at him briefly before venturing inside. The room was deceptively large with a high ceiling, and richly decorated. The craftsmanship of the Guado filled every corner of the room, and it all seemed quite natural. As though the natural splendor of the wood was simply enhanced by the addition of the designs. For a moment all she could do was stare at the room, it was of such fine quality that she felt herself somehow beneath its station.

Tromell moved towards the fire pit that sat along the right hand side of the wall, heavy wrought iron fencing encased the opening to keep a fire at bay. Using some flint from a green decorative box along the mantle he sparked a tinder within the hollow of the wall and a blaze filled the dark space soon after. Yuna clutched at her arms, she wasn't cold now. Guadosalam was warmer than most of the places she had ventured to but night was approaching and the murky air was being replaced by a delicate chill.

"Please- warm yourself my lady...I will leave you now." he said as he brushed passed her and ventured toward the door.

"Thank you Sir Tromell..." was all she could muster up the strength to say as the old man reached the door pulling on the handle as he moved. "Milord will request your presence shortly for tea in his study, please refresh yourself in the meantime lady."

Yuna nodded as she went to stand by the heavy wrought iron of the fire pit, her thoughts on other things people and places. Tromell watched the young woman, concern lacing his creased features. The Lady was not herself, she was withdrawn and quiet. Surely his master was aware of this, if he didn't he would be sure and inform him quickly.

Yuna sighed heavily as she leaned closer to the fire her body wearied. Now that she was alone, her mind and heart free to wonder she felt the weight of her actions fall down upon her. She covered her mouth and sank to floor, a wail hidden behind her shivering hands as she accepted her actions and allowed her tears to fall without warrant.

"I'm so sorry..." was all she could say in whisper as she saw each one of her Guardians in turn recalling the shock in their eyes, the hurt. The pain and betrayal. But most of all she couldn't erase his eyes. Bright blue and cheerful she could still see him and hear his light hearted laughter and good cheer.

"Oh Tidus...I'm so sorry...please..."

A knock at the door broke her moment of private anguish as she pushed away from the floor and wiped the tear stains from her eyes. She straightened her clothes and corrected her faulty posture before finding her voice.

"Y-yes..."

Tromell responded from the other side of the ornate door then very slowly opened it to step inside. He bowed gracefully as soon as his eyes met hers. Yuna responded in kind still trying to hide the evidence of her tears.

"Sir Tromell..." she said when he corrected her gently.

"Please Lady I am only Tromell and am most unworthy of such a title I am merely a servant and no more to the great House of Jyscall, you honor me with your thoughtfulness." he said all with a wave of her hands in the sign of Yevon.

"As you say good sir but forgive me for wanting to show proper respect. I-I am new here to Guadosalam having only scarcely seen ts many wonders and I am not familiar with your customs just yet. I hope that in the coming days," and she faltered as the finality of it all sank it once more,"that in the coming days you and I will come to be friends."

Tromell smiled gently and this time nodded his agreeable before clearing his throat and growing a bit more serious. He walked further into the room and for the first time Yuna noticed that he was carrying something over his arms. A long dark green garment that seemed to shimmer in the soft light from the growing fire.

"The master has asked after your comfort and instructed me to present this gown to you for you to wear this evening with dinner and tea. He has taken great care in selecting only the finest silk and beading to ensure the highest quality of comfort." said Tromell all in one proud and triumphant voice. Yuna smiled at him and walked closer to gaze upon the gown. Tromell stretched it out before her and promptly handed it over before bowing and stepping back.

Yuna flushed unaccustomed to being treated like royalty. Her upbringing was humble and quaint not at all like the life she was now embarking upon. Guadosalam was rich and ornate and quite extravagant in comparison to her simple origins.

"Thank you." she said with a whisper before she unraveled the gown and placed it on the large bed just across the room. She sighed in awe as she looked down at the gown in its full length, it was a work of art and not something to be worn. The fabric was dark and green rich like the color of a lost wood. Tiny hand sewed beads of a darker green were spread out about the gown starting from the bodice and swirling on down growing more sparse as they descended like that of falling rain. It even gave off a soft scent, of wild flowers and spice. She placed a hand over her heart while the other traveled the length of the gown, it was a beautiful gift. And suddenly she felt most unworthy.

"This is so beautiful...but I can not wear it."

Tromell stammered for a minute his hands shaking nervously as he continued to bow his respects for all that he was about to say.

"Lady the gown is a gift it can not be denied simply accepted you know this...it is the law. A gift from a Maester can not be refused or denied. Milord intends this gown only for you to wear expressly in his presence you need not worry that your reputation as a respectable Summoner be called into question."

Yuna shook her head and walked away from the devoted servant a deep sigh escaping. That was hardly her thought process. She knew only too well what the dress meant. It was a gift, gifts were always to be accepted with grace but none more so than when one received a gift from one of Yevon's Maesters. She took a deep breath and turned back to Tromell.

"Forgive me Sir Tromell," she said and then blushed when she recalled his dismissal of such formality, "I will accept this gift from Lord Seymour, it is truly a lovely."

Tromell clapped his large hands and rejoiced as Yuna returned to the bed and scooped up the long elegant gown, her thoughts hopeful for the future. There was so much to grow into now, so many new things to anticipate and come to love. She only hoped that in her heart she could overcome her reservations and find a place for him as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own this...

Part 04-

Seymour stood in the great dinning hall his hands clasped behind his back as he peered out on the adjoining balcony. Guadosalam was in great cheer just beneath him as the people welcomed home their favored son and his soon to be bride. Their happiness filled him with a renewed strength and assurance to merge with darker thoughts.

His dream of a happy Spira was sprouting as the people of his fathers kin found new meaning and direction in their short but meager lives and all in thanks to him. And he yearned to save them. Each of them. Sparing them from a fate of undue suffering at Sin's hand. From falling tears, famine, disease or the rot of time. Very soon now it would all end in a symphony of bliss with suffering no more than a wisp in a dream.

The sound of shoes striking the wooden floors snapped him out of his thoughts as he turned to greet his new guest. His beloved. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, he could smell her sweet perfume. The unique tinge of spice and wild flowers merged with the scent of innocence creating a most intoxicating aura he felt ever drawn to. He took a deep breath and stilled his animal nature lest it take control.

Tromell entered first his long multicolored robes swaying as he moved. The servant bowed gracefully and deep to respectfully receive his master before stepping aside. Yuna stood poised her hands clasped together, her posture straight she was breathtaking.

Seymour gasped in awe as he stared his dark violet eyes flexing in the soft light drinking in her small form now robbed in dark forest green and bedecked jewels. He let out a breath and moved toward her. Yuna kept her eyes averted, fidgeting nervously with the loose folds of her gown. It adhered to her body like a glove and yet remained loose as the fabric permitted. She felt ashamed. Embarrassed for she had never before worn something so form fitting and open. A red blush stained her cheeks as she fought to reign back her emotions and acceptance of a gift that left her feeling so exposed.

"My dear Yuna how lovely you look it would seem my choice in the green gown was by far the best! Tromell- look upon your Lady is she not more marvelous than all the stars in the sky?" said Seymour as he now stood before Yuna who had still refused to meet his gaze.

Tromell looked toward Yuna and smiled gently before ushering his assurances then respectfully bowed and backed out of the room leaving the newly engaged couple to their privacy. Yuna felt her heart jerk sharply in her chest again when the old man left. For now she was dressed inappropriately with a man that was to command her life forever. And possess her in ways never imagined. She pushed the thoughts away.

"You are so very quiet how are you feeling?" he suddenly asked his voice soft and compassionate. When she refused to speak her flush spoke volumes and he smiled. He took another step forward and offered her his arm. Slowly she walked toward him her wall of silence still in place and laced her arm through his as he suggested.

They walked together toward the long diner table that had been set with fine plates, water goblets, fruit and cheese. He released her to pull out a chair to which she was dumbstruck. He continued his gentle laughter at her rather rigid behavior before tucking her in toward the table and walked away.

"My dearest it can not be this way between us- forgive me. It was wrong to suggest such a gown. One so revealing. Your innocence and indignation for having to don such a thing is written not only in your eyes but in the very air you breathe."

Yuna gasped and turned in her chair to look at him. There was a hint of a wry smile on his face but there was sincerity in his eyes. She swallowed back a lump in her throat and turned away. Quickly taking a sip of water from a glass near by and found her voice.

"How did you know?" she whispered aloud and was suddenly shocked by her own voice. How could he have seen that deeply into her soul so quickly? This man that was still a stranger. It unnerved her and suddenly she felt even more bare.

"I am a perceptive man dearest Yuna there is nothing that happens in my presence that I am not aware of." he said and then walked toward the table and sat down. She wasn't sure how to take his last statement. After his warning about Tidus she was all to aware- it were as though he was trying to reinforce himself in her life by continuing to remind her subtly that she was now his.

"If you will but humor me this one indulgence tonight and wear the gown? It pleases me so." he said and inclined his head in a curt bow. Would he never stop! His politeness was driving her mad as she reached for her goblet and took another drink.

He watched her with a relaxed ease that set her nerves on end. She had to find a way to soothe her own nerves lest she become crazed. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Forgive my rudeness just now...you see I have never really received many gifts. I am afraid that I do not know how to properly express myself under such circumstances..." she said and he smiled and nodded to indicate that she continue.

"I know that to accept a gift is always done with humility...but you are a Maester. It is forbidden to refuse something so thoughtful from a Maester."

His face suddenly darkened as he sat back in his chair one that matched his large size. He folded his hands on the table and starred at her with peculiarity.

"I am also a man Yuna, Daughter of Braska and nothing more. No matter what blood flows in these veins, or what faith I have aligned my life's work, I remain simply a man."

Yuna shook her head and stammered, "I meant no disrespect..." she began when he held up a hand gently. "Yes I know. No one could ever say that you were not raised with the most impeccable of manners, and it is only natural that you voice such confusion. Such finery is not what you are accustomed to having grown up in BeSaid."

"You seem to know a lot about me Maester Seymour." she said with a hint of vehemence in her tone. It was not lost on the Maester.

"Indeed I do..." he said rather nonchalantly and then smiled as though he could go on forever on the subject. She ground a fist under the table. Just who did he think he was, it were as though he was playing with her. He was so impossibility hard to read!

"You have fallen silent again is there perhaps something on your mind?" he asked his voice smooth. She looked away from him then allowing herself to take in the large room. It was the only means of diversion available. The room was long and rounded, with the oblong oak dinner table at its center. There was an ornate chandelier hanging low above their heads, the bulbs white ceramic petals emitted a luminous glow that was now filing in the gaps where night was falling. The walls alongside them housed special diner plates and other decorative items that filled in space.

It was a lovely room to hold a party or house a dance. She wondered when the room had last seen such a gala affair or when it would again. Maybe her wedding. Upon the idea she frowned, the thought having come out of no where.

"My dear is there something wrong?" he asked as he started to push away from the table. She shook her head and decided to gather her strength and put her mind back on track to the journey north.

"I was thinking of the journey to Bevelle and what will happen upon or arrival there. It is sure to cause a stir no matter what upon our arrival. I would like to know how you wish to handle such...such news as pertains to your father Lord Jyscall."

Seymour sat back hard in his chair and his features darkened again for the second time in one night. He casually took a sip from the darker goblet which contained wine, his violet eyes scanning hers briefly in annoyance before resolving to a soft lilac. He took a deep breath and began adjusting the folds of his sleeves. He kept his eyes averted as he spoke, "Is there reason to discuss such morbid things at the diner table?" he asked askance.

Yuna frowned, "The subject can not be avoided Milord it is the larger part of the reason that I am here with you tonight. To end the suffering of all of Spira by our marriage, and to help you atone for your crime of murdering your father."

Seymour laughed then. A soft chuckle that arose slowly from his large person and then echoed through out the halls. Yuna watched him nervously unable to fathom why he would find such a thing humorous. Murder was never never an easy subject to broach but patricide down right evil. Feeling of fight or flight began to assail her and she suddenly felt herself on a distant moon a thousand miles away from her guardians who she had foolishly thrown away. She took deep breaths and prayed for Seymour to take control of his sanity.

He leaned in on the table his fit subsided and studied her- he seemed a different person all over again. "My dearest Yuna how young and naive you are- oh how you must see this world we live in. With eyes that see justice and truth and the good of all mankind. I can not fault you for these things, for in you I find it alluring. Beautiful and mysterious. You see I have never known the kind of heart you posses. Save one and she died because of it! I will say this once, as I do not wish to dwell on matters that have happened and can not be undone. Of my father and his death at my hands I feel no regret. I feel no remorse, and I never will. You have agreed to be mine if I but confess, and that is all that you shall have where as my father is concerned. I will admit sin to the Maesters of Yevon- but not you or anyone can make me regret."

He sat back and a silence filed the hall. Yuna stared at him long and hard hoping that he was somehow putting on a show a bravado. That he might really care and have been lying. But he was unmoved, no tears fell from his eyes, and his body was firm. He had been truthful. Every word of he cared nothing for his father and felt no remorse at having taken his life. She felt uncertain. Deflated. She'd thrown her lot in with this man whom she did not love.

Perhaps it was all a mistake.

"We shall speak no more on my father is that agreed?" he suddenly spat out and she turned to look at him. She simply nodded and he smiled, his face uplifted as though the previous conversation was nothing more than a passing fancy. He clapped his hands together and servants entered the room with trays and platters and dinner was served.

The meal was met in silence.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own this...

Part 05-

"You really going then?" asked Auron as he watched Tidus walk out of the Inn. The sun had yet to rise in the east and the crickets were still singing their early morning song. Tidus continued out into the night forcing the other elder Guardian to walk faster.

"What's it look like I can't stay here Auron not when she's so close in Guadosalam with that murdering bastard next to her- what would you do?"

"I would let her go." muttered Auron but inside it was hardly the real advice he wanted to give. Yuna was like a daughter to him he hated seeing her make the foolish choice of wedding the Guado leader but it was not his choice to make it was hers. He could no more keep her chained than any man could. He prayed that Tidus would come to this wisdom in time.

"You have to do what's best for Yuna boy and let her make her own choices even if the one she has made will cause her pain and suffering, she will endure them and be made stronger. Have faith in her wisdom and her choice."

Tidus laughed and kicked up some dirt as he moved eager to be alone to sort out his thoughts. For nearly two weeks they had stayed at the Thunder Plains Inn. Recouping and gathering strength. Yuna's decision had hit hard, like a mountain falling down upon them. It would take perhaps another week before they felt able minded enough to ponder what to do next. Their Summoner was gone, off to play wife while they remained aside. With Sin still a threat. Who now would face the beast and save them all?

"Don't be a hypocrite Auron it doesn't become you..." warned Tidus.

"Take your own advice young man and grow up! Now is not the time to go about looking for trouble, I know all to well what you have been up to since we took refuge at this Inn. I hear a great deal in my old age. The questions you've been asking and the old man who says he knows a secret way into Seymour's mansion...let it go. Don't be stupid."

"You know about that huh..."

Auron frowned and folded his arms his good eye flexing.

"I gave that up three days ago when the man went AWOL, ok so relax! I'm not going to break into the mansion...I just. Just need time away from everyone to think...maybe go talk to my old man." he said and then started to laugh but it was hollow.

"That's not funny." said Auron in his customary dry tone. Tidus feigned a smile and kicked at more dirt. He wondered now with all his being how she was. She'd sent no letter, no message as to how she was. She could be dead now and they might never know. Seymour could not be trusted. But time was slipping away from them, from him in particular. He would fall back for now but he had to see her once more to tell her how foolish she was but above all he had to- needed to tell her the truth.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own this...

Part 06-

Time passed slowly for Yuna in the coming days and subsequent weeks during her stay in Guadosalam. She was slowly starting to resign herself to life in the deep dark murky wood that was unique only to the region surrounding Guadosalam. As the days passed it seemed as though Seymour had indeed broken his promise and abandoned the journey to Bevelle so that he might turn himself in.

She could hope for nothing more now that to remain in his city but away from his direct presence. He no longer frightened her as she grew accustomed to his rather tide like mood swings. However in agreeing to be his bride she knew that one day she would have to answer in ways she was not yet prepared and that frightened her above all things.

In the days that passed she was left alone in her room where she kept a journal. Or else free to wander the small city or to visit the Farplane when ever she wished, but never free to leave. Preparations began in week two of her stay in the Guado homeland where by she was surrounded by Guado noble women who fashioned invitations, silks, flower arrangements and a myriad of other things in preparation for a wedding the bride herself knew not the date.

As the weeks rolled into a month Yuna found herself grounded in the new life she had set upon herself and all the mysteries that were soon to come with it.

Yuna sat alone in the garden taking in the gentle breezes and floral scented air. Her journal lay across her lap, pen in hand. She came to a pause mid-thought as she tried to recall the precise date. The days were rolling into one another and it was getting harder and harder to distinguish. She took a deep breath and began to write when she saw him enter the garden. He smiled when their eyes met, his hands clasped behind his back and she wondered at how long he had been standing there. She closed the book and shoved it behind her and stood to greet him.

Greeting Seymour was akin to greeting a lover one had never truly caressed. He kept his distance always to give her space and time to adjust. She knew it must have been hard for him, as he often touched her face and played with the strands of her hair but he never took his forwardness to the next level of that she was thankful.

She smiled up at him as he moved closer to stand only inches away a soft smile on his handsome face. He reached out to touch her face with the back of his hand. Try as she might the sensation always awoke sensations in her stomach that she could not deny any longer- for it was desire. It shamed her. That she desired him...wanted more of his touch and was yet repulsed by the idea in the same breath. Perhaps he knew well what he was doing.

"I have found you at last my sweet ever in the garden." he said smoothly but there was a hint of curiosity in his voice. Something unknown.

"It is lovely here. The air is clean and I can think here." she said and then realized that perhaps she had said too much. He raised a curious brow and cocked his head askance.

"Oh and what is it you think of out here alone in the garden?"

Yuna felt her heart race, she couldnt tell him about her journal. It was her own private affair. She moved closer to him in an attempt to shield the book but it was too late as his eyes darted to the leather bound book and he reached for it when she stopped him. Again he raised a brow in wonder and agitation at having been denied.

"What is that book? I often see you writing in...this journal that you keep locked away from me your husband."

She stared at him hard before finding her voice dumbstruck. Had he just mentioned that they were wed, no such thing had taken place.

"We are not yet wed..." she whispered meekly and he smiled faintly.

"In time my sweet. In time."

Yuna decided to let the matter drop as she continued to try and hide her journal. It wasn't right that he should read it- it was all that was left to her that was truly private. He had professed several times to knowing all about her this was her only escape. Even if it was only a book.

"Forgive me milord but this book is simply a way for me to collect my thoughts...organize the events of my life and of those I once knew. It is private." she said with conviction and then reached for the book and held it tight to her chest unwilling to let him so much as see the perfection in the binding. His face fell and a very serious aire took him.

"Let me see the book." he said firmly.

"I'm sorry but I can not- it is private!."

"As your husband I demand to see it!" he seethed now raising his voice. She continued to shake her head 'no' when he snatched the book from her hands. It slipped from between his long elegant fingers to land on the pebbled garden floor. In her panic Yuna kicked the book away from him and it landed with a soft plunk in a pool of water. She watched the book as if in slow motion as it landed in the pond, ruined forever, all her secrets drowned with it. Tears threatened to fall but she held them back, instead she sank to the ground before the man that was not quite her husband. A man that was perhaps playing a game with her life and heart. Keeping her a prisoner now for his own delight.

"How dare you do such a thing! Was it too much to ask that I simply see the book? Or were you perhaps writing letters of love to the boy I thought I bade you to forget!"

Yuna shook her head her eyes still staring at the pond, "I was not writing to him you have my word. That book contained...my private thoughts. Nothing for your eyes."

He blanched at the tone in her voice. She seemed so dead of a sudden. Perhaps now was the time to leave Guadosalam. Their stay in his homeland was long lasted because he was instructed by his superiors not to return to Bevelle until requested. However the longer they stayed the longer he feared he would loose her. And he could no longer hold himself back. He ached for her. Desired her. Could think of nothing else but seeing her sweet smile. But she was to remain pure until they were made one in the eyes of Yevon. This he swore.

He reached down and helped her stand and was shaken when he felt her tiny hands quiver within his own. He had not meant to frighten her and yet she had been so childish so very indignant! He took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Forgive me," he said with a curt bow then stepped away from her, "I did not mean for my actions to be so rash. I hope that you believe me when I say that I want for nothing but your happiness..."

She didn't look at him and it pierced his icy heart. For moments they merely stood there as the world seemed to pass them by. Their silence was short lived however when Tromell entered the garden, clapping his hands and exclaiming good news, a letter in his hand.

"Master Seymour a letter has come from Bevelle! Oh Master I pray it bring good news!" shouted the servant as he came upon the couple. Tromell looked to them both before ushering his grace to Yuna who mustered up a quaint smile before excusing herself and was gone. Tromell barely watched her leave, all to aware that he had just bared witness to the tail end of quite a private scene. He corrected his posture and smiled up at his lord who was fuming.

"Tromell I pray you were reared with more manners than you just displayed...if you have cost me something of a chance with her I swear that I will feed you to Sin myself!" he seethed his voice rising ever so slightly in intonation.

Tromell jumped and then held the letter out toward his young master hopeful that he take it. Seymour let out a great sigh as he grabbed the scroll quickly breaking the seal. He unraveled the thick parchment but hesitated upon reading it. He'd feared this moment secretly. There was a bit of uncertainty now- he could loose her upon venturing to Bevelle. His connections only got him so far before even his power and influence was stamped out. He prayed that his fathers legacy would afford him at least some reprieve in light of all that he had done.

He laughed.

"To think that now I would actually call upon father for even this," he laughed again, "truly absurd! Well Tromell shall I read this letter?"

"Please do my lord...surely I can not read it..." stuttered Tromell. Seymour frowned. That was not the answer he was looking for but it would suffice. He took a deep breath and read the letter.

Maester Seymour Guado,

Your immediate presence is required henceforth in the great city of Bevelle. It has come to

our understanding that you have taken the young woman, the only child of the late High

Summoner Braska to be your bride. Your request to wed her has pleased the council

and your pledge to take her to wife has been excepted. Henceforth you are both requested

to attend a most private meeting with the council where upon your future as a Maester will

be decided.

Sincerely-

Maester Wen Kinoc

Seymour smiled and rerolled the scroll then tucked it away between his belt sash a wide grin lining his youthful face. He turned and walked toward the pond to gaze down upon the leather book, Yuna's writings, now soaked through with water and pond scum.

"Tromell you will retrieve the book in this pond and take it inside, do what you can to preserve the paper and the ink, and bring it to my office no more than an hour from now. Do you understand?"

Tromell stammered again before responding but gave his word and rushed to gather the soaked book. Seymour gave his servant a curt bow and walked away his thoughts on sweeter things.

_**Meanwhile that evening...**_

Yuna sat huddled next to the hearth in her room draped in a long white turquoise robe. She could not stop the tears as they fell as she stared blankly into the fire. She was loosing herself. Slowly going mad each day that she remained in the forgotten city that was Guadosalam. It's beauty and fair had long since lost it's luster and she was beginning to yearn for the open road and the freedom that came with being among friends.

She slammed her fist into the cushions of the couch and bit her lip when she felt a curse escape. A gasp escaped as she caught her mind recalling from what must have been the influence of Tidus. The spiteful words were his- not her own. Only he would say something so outlandish. She smiled and sat back, her tears now drying up.

"What would you say if you saw me now Tidus? Would you cry? Would you hold me? Or would you call me the biggest of fools?" she whispered to herself. The silence reminded her yet again that she was alone and once more she curled in upon herself.

Just then a loud knock resounded on her door. She sighed and sank back into the plush cushions of the couch, it was either Tromell or the maid come to feed her. She had declined diner as Seymour had been 'busy' with his private affairs when super was served. Yuna balled a fist. He ruined her day by intruding upon her privacy and then demanding to read her most private thoughts. There was nothing she desired more now than to be left alone and so she ignored the door but the knocking intensified.

Try as she might she could not ignore it and soon after dragged herself away from the warmth of the fire, carefully affixing her robe so that she might appear to be decent. She took a deep breath and remembered herself a lady before opening the door and stood aghast when the tall imposing figure of Seymour greeted her from the other side.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own this...

Part 07-

"Maester Seymour..." breathed a bewildered Yuna as she stared at the tall blue haired Guado leader. He was garbed as she was in his evening attire. A thick green robe that trailed at his feet. All presence of his high station swept away now by his rather ordinary appearance. His long aqua tinted hair was wet and set free to lay flat against his broad shoulders in a display that set her eyes to wonder his tall frame.

His pale skin shone with a touch of color in the flickering light that lined the narrow halls of his mansion. The tiny veins that crested his forehead hid between the shadows creating an alluring display and she was loathe to hold herself back from tracing each one gently in kind. She could do little but stare at him when he finally spoke.

"I am sorry to intrude upon you at this late an hour but I could not find slumber...I would you like to accompany me in the garden. I wish to talk." he said his voice a bit haughty. Yuna frowned and pulled back to the safety of her room, gripping the door handle as she went. She turned from him.

"What is there to talk about that can not wait for the morning." she replied rather quickly voice sharp her fell mood obvious. It was impossible to look at him, his eyes were so very penetrating. She'd never seen him look at her like that before it was so very personal. She was still angry at him- only now his humility was making her feel the fool.

"You needn't hide yourself away from me Yuna..." he said but did not enter her room as she would have expected him to. He stood his ground outside her door and by all accounts was being a gentlemen, something she did not expect of him.

It was her undoing.

"What is there to talk about in the garden?" she asked as she moved back toward the door to look up at him, her puffy eyes bared to him. He could see how red they were. She'd been crying of that he was sure. The scent hit him as soon as he'd entered the hall.

"I will tell you but in the garden now will you accompany me or would perhaps like to make a beggar of Maester of Yevon?" there was a humor in his voice but it came and went almost as soon as he spoke the words. She could detect that he was not used to being jovial. It did not suit him, however it was ultimately what made her consent and give in to his request. With a nod she stepped out of her room into the candle lit hallway to exchange rocky glances with a man that was still so very foreign and yet familiar all in one.

Seymour led the way down to the garden from the darkened mansion to emerge outside. The forest surrounding the mansion was alive with the sounds of crickets and nightingales. A breeze fluttered in and rustled branches high over head as Yuna held onto her escorts arm. He was thrilled that yet again when she grew even the tiniest afraid she clung to him, subconsciously affirming that which she refused to mouth aloud. Her burgeoning trust in his protection.

When she realized what she'd done they had come to a pause before the fountain over looking the pond where earlier she'd lost her journal. It soured her mood as she went limp against his arm. He seemed most reluctant to let her go.

"Please..." she mouthed in protest and he raised a curt brow but released her. She walked away from him keeping her back to him as she moved, her eyes skyward wondering about her friends. Her real guardians. What they must all be doing now she wondered.

He watched her for a few minutes still captivated by the loveliness of her innocent beauty and the sinking fact that she was his now. He could never have hoped for so fine a woman to come into his life, one so skilled as he was in the Summoning. She was a prize to behold- that no one else had sought her hand was a travesty. But he alone would reap the benefits and more.

"I wish to break the barriers between us tonight," he said. The rawness of his tone struck her down to her soul as the impact of his words hung heavily in the air. She turned around quickly her eyes having grown larger in the waning light. He'd frightened her with his forwardness but decided that he was done with games, he would speak his mind and heart from this night forward, her sensitivity be damned.

"What are you talking about..." was all she could find the strength to say as she stared at him. He was standing his ground giving her no cause for alarm but his tone spoke volumes. Something in him had changed.

"Please calm yourself- rest assured that my intentions where as you are concerned are honest. I trust that you believe me when I say this Yuna...that no other person has filled me with such emotion the likes that you strike into me."

"Please Maester Seymour I can't..." she began in protest when he raised a hand to halt her tiny voice.

"I am done with formalities. Call me by my name. It pleases me to hear you say it. I only ask now that you listen. Will you listen to me Yuna?"

Quieted now she nodded and took a seat on the stone bench beside the pond and readied herself. He'd already asked for her hand in marriage, nothing had shaken her nerves more so than that, but of his strange mood and the impending gloom she sensed in his voice his very posture she was afraid.

"I insulted you today- here in this very spot. I tried to pry into your heart and I have no right to do so for I do not know it. I am an outsider to you- by all accounts a villain. There can be nothing in your mind or heart that would openly welcome me."

Yuna looked up at him and met his gaze only to turn away. She wanted to hate him- oh how she wanted to despise him. But the feelings of anger now- indeed the feelings of hatred seemed only to backfire. She pitied him. Could see the anguish of his childhood written clear across the lines in his face and it moved her...moved her to emotions she dare not explore. For she was still his against her will. There could never be anything between a master and his slave. No matter it could not explain away the idea that somewhere deep down seeds had been planted.

She kept still and he continued.

"I am not apt at asking forgiveness of anyone Yuna- I am Seymour Guado, a Maester of Yevon, High Priest to Macalania temple. I am not a man who asks forgiveness. However since I have come to know you I understand now such arrogance and station mean but very little if one has to suffer the journey of life alone..."

Yuna sighed she didn't like where this was going. Just what was he trying to say? That he was grateful to have her in his life? That he was admitting his fall or something else.

When she kept her silence he took a deep breath and walked toward her his steely gaze meeting her shifting figure as the air grew thick and they alone filled the whole of the world. Yuna shifted in her seat, fumbling with the folds of her gown. His eyes were always so focused but none so than when they were pointed in her direction with what could only be surmised as passion.

He came to pause just before her and then very carefully and with grace knelled down then reached for her hands in a kind gesture. Yuna feigned to move away from him but his smile brought her up short as he looked at her lovingly then brought her hands to his mouth were he planted soft kisses along her knuckles.

"I do not want to walk this life alone Yuna. I have seen great beauty in this world and great evil. I am a man of many faults...I am liar and a murderer. You deserve much better than the likes of me someone so twisted," and he laughed at his own expense then continued," but I beg you to except my apology on the events from earlier today. Indeed on many things that have happened since you agreed to remain at my side. Will you except them Yuna my faults and my apologies..."

She could only stare at him and blink. She was shaking her head at him so lost in her own thoughts and confusions. He was still holding her hands in his and it caused her heart thud hard in her chest. He was not giving her heart or mind room to think to find a medium. And in that moment as she turned to look at him she realized that she had done it- had allowed herself to at least care for him in some regard. That is what her pity had done- pushed her right into his path. One she found herself inexplicably drawn to with no way out.

"Father raised me to always find the good in all people," she whispered while now staring at his large hands marveling at how long his fingers were and how very small she was against him,"to always be there for those who could not find their way and to comfort them. I set out everyday with his teachings in mind- to always do what would most make him happy and proud..."

Seymour's smile faded and he pulled away then to tower over her his face crestfallen. He looked down at her with a strange gleam in his violet eyes as he considered her words.

"I see. You needn't say another word. I am no fool. It is with pity that you look upon me, nothing more than pity and your fathers teachings that you even suffer my presence. It would seem that in my honest desire to offer an apology I discover what it is you truly think of me." he kept his voice sharp and clipped and she was stung by the hurt in it. And she didn't know why. She shook her head and stood.

"You don't understand I don't see you that way..." she stammered but she knew him to be right and it forced her to admit her own selfish thoughts and personal assurances.

"Do not insult my intelligence with anything contrary Daughter of Braska it does not become you. I am the one so adept at lying not you! I only ask that you admit it your misplaced pity. I will hear nothing else!"

Yuna let out a breath as she walked away from him her tears no longer held in check fell freely from her eyes as she inwardly admitted her defeat. She wiped away her tears angrily as she turned to look up at the night sky, asking forgiveness of her father and her truest friends where ever they laid their heads tonight. She took a deep breath and turned back to the Maester.

"I admit that I have looked upon you this way...I will not deny it. If I have insulted you I would in turn ask for your forgiveness as well. It was not my intent. However I think that it is important that you understand where my pity comes from."

Seymour laughed, "No one wants to be pitied girl."

Yuna blanched at his tone. He had never referred to her so commonly before perhaps he was loosing some of his patience with her. It spelled danger but she ignored such feelings. Dealing with Seymour was now a part of her life, a part of the path she chose. There was no turning back now.

"No," said Yuna, "you are right no one wants to be pitied. And yet it is apart of what it means to be human..."

He turned away from her and sneered.

"Do not speak to me of being human! I have seen what human pity and compassion is and I will have nothing to with it! Have you forgotten the cruelty I suffered as a child as a result of such noble intentions?" he shouted from over his shoulder. Yuna felt her heart constrict. Here was a man in constant torture of his past. Only now coming into his own in life in a world that did not understand him.

"I understand you Seymour..." she said. It was the first time she'd spoken his name so openly and with such emotion. And her words pierced him. He turned around to look at her his fury still apparent however somewhat abated. He cocked his head askance suddenly bewildered.

"You called me by my name." he said voice low.

Yuna ignored him and continued,"You think that I do not know what it is like to be born so very different. I grew up much the same as you hated by those who did not see my birth as a blessing but as an affront. If not for my father I do not know what path I would have chosen in life. Maybe I would have taken the path of anger and bitterness. Instead I found strength in my difference, in the fact that I was unique. That I was here for a reason..."

"A reason..." he whispered as he continued to stare at her awkwardly.

There was such pain in his voice- such loss. Before she could catch herself she walked toward him and took his left hand in her own. She smiled up at him her fear from moments ago vanished. Realizing that to fear him would perpetually leave her outside- never fully understanding what he was. He used fear to some extent to evoke that which he didn't understand within himself. She would conquer this and allow him to see the goodness within.

"We are all here to serve a purpose to give to the world around us not to take, not to control. You and I have seen what prejudice and indifference can do to ones spirit, and as you said before nothing can change the past. That which is done is done. But we can not let the past shape who we are today. I have seen a kindness in you Seymour, I know its there. And I want to help you see it."

"Hmmph..." he replied in kind as he turned her hand over in his,"you speak with such passion when you have your heart set upon helping another. It is one of the most endearing qualities that you possess and one that still fascinates me."

Yuna took a deep breath there was something gloomy yet in his voice. Almost as though he were far away his words drifting in on a fleeting wind.

"I-I only speak the truth..." she stammered.

He smiled rather sinisterly and leaned in closer his face coming to within inches of her own. She gulped back the uncertainty of his roving gaze before looking at him again. Her peculiar eyes were pleading but of what even she did not know.

"You want to help me?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes...I do..." she replied her voice feathery.

"Then I must here you say it- speak the words." he goaded.

Yuna was awestruck caught between feelings and emotions she was finding hard to repress and hard to move toward. He was giving her no respite again, it was clear now that he enjoyed this wicked game. A game he seemed to know all too well.

"I want to help you..." she finally ground out and he smiled and without warning drew her in, forcing her petite frame to crash against his own, his other hand now encircled her lower back in a gentle caress.

"How lovely you are Yuna...if you want to help me as you say there is but one way to do it. Only one way to break the bitterness and hatred within me and that is to love me. Will you love me Yuna?"

She gasped as she look up at him words now forgotten. How could he ask such a thing, how could he dare impose such a thing. And yet there was an emptiness inside her as well that was starting to thirst and he was starting to fill.

When she did not respond he crushed his lips upon hers and discovered the answer for himself.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own this...

Part 08-

She could hardly believe what was happening even as it unfolded before her as her mind slipped into a warm place. Where pleasure and passions she'd never known reacted of their own accord. He held her steady while exploring the softness of her supple lips eager to hear her moan and relieved when at last she did. It was not easy seducing one so innocent and it had hardly been his intent but he had to know how she felt beyond the skill of her well spoken words of encouragement. He would know how she felt inside to gauge weather or not he stood a chance of truly possessing her. He was pleased to discover that she was loosing the battle.

When his silky tongue caught the edge of her lip she gasped and he sought immediate entrance pulling her closer and merging his tongue with her own to offer no respite. She sighed against him and another heady moan escaped and as he relished the feel of her soft body against his own.

Yuna's mind was awash in confusion as she welcomed the kiss- her very first with a man she was still yet uncertain of. His gentle gentle hands and soft caresses made her fall under a spell she knew would hit all too soon. She fell into his embrace allowing him to deepen their kiss. Her eyes fluttered at the feel of his tall frame crushed against her own and when he at last broke their kiss to explore the nape of her neck he whispered her name and reality came crashing back.

She pushed away from him with great force knocking herself back to stumble and stared at him. Her shaky green blue eyes budding with tears that never fell. The shock was too great to put into words what his kiss had awoken and what ramifications of it would bring.

"I can't...I can't..." she whispered as she hugged herself shaking her head now ashamed of her own actions.

Seymour watched her then his head held high a scowl setting across his porcelain features. He began to smooth out the creases in his robes to make himself more presentable before walking toward her and was pained to see her draw back but he would not be deterred. He reached out and took hold of her chin to force her eyes to meet his own. She could deny him nothing.

"It would appear that I have my answer. Forgive me...your beauty caught me and I was loathe to stop myself. I have desired such a kiss from the moment you took my hand in the temple. It will not happen again until after we are wed and made one in the eyes of Yevon I promise you..."

She didn't respond but in her eyes he could see something brimming- something that caused even him to fear. Was it shame? Disgust? His mind set in confusion he pressed on.

"Perhaps it was not my forwardness that has so shaken you. Mayhap it was that you took pleasure where you seemed to have only imagined disgust...am I correct?"

Again his questions were met with a stillness in her but her strange eyes flexed in the light and in that simple thing he drew his own conclusions. He smiled wickedly and then released her and watched as she deflated before him her secret exposed without her having uttered a word. He was winning and very soon in Bevelle after they were wed he could claim his prize.

He walked passed her to head back inside the darkened mansion and stopped between a shaft of moonlight and shadow. He casually turned to peer at her from over his shoulder, she hadn't moved but was still holding herself as though her tiny form would shatter in the next bitter wind.

"We leave for Bevelle in the morning I suggest you make yourself ready." he said smoothly and then walked away.

Yuna let out a deep breath as she listened to his heavy feet fall moving away from her. She sighed and pushed back the tears as they threatened to crest and fall. How she was tired of tears. She turned to look up the night sky and tried to shut out his voice, and escape the deep richness in his tone. And how he was right. He'd seen right into her soul tonight and she'd never felt so naked. So exposed. His kiss spoke of his love and she felt it now like never before. But of her own true feelings she was yet uncertain. Of desire however she could not deny.

The Guado Mansion was in uproar the next morning as the servants prepared their masters belongings in a series of four carriages. Yuna watched her maid servant scurry about ensuring that all of her mistresses personal effects be included and that nothing no matter how insignificant be left behind.

Yuna washed and dressed quietly content to wear her traditional wardrobe instead of the ornate green gown Seymour had gifted her with.

She hoped never again to wear such a thing. But she knew that such a outcome was unlikely- as his bride and more so as his wife she would more often be seen in the traditional garb of the Guado, as a lady of the court. No longer the quiet shy Summoner from BeSaid. After adjusting her hair she was met at her bedroom door by Tromell who bowed as soon as he set eyes on her.

"Good morning my lady I trust that you slept well? There is quite the journey ahead of us today.." he said gently before entering the room.

Yuna couldnt help but smile at him, he was ever kind to her. She wondered then if Tromell was aware of what kind of man he served and called master. Did he know how Seymour truly was inside? More importantly she concluded did he care. She walked toward him.

"Good morning to you as well Sir Tromell," she began and watched as his face sulked at the formality,"my sleep was troubled...I am in a new place still and I have only just started to adjust. And yet apart of me has come to think of Guadosalam as my home."

"T-that would make my master most happy to hear you say that Lady- he is so very fond of you. I have only ever seem him so happy when his dear mother was alive..."

"Oh? What was she like. Seymour's mother?" she found herself asking almost before she could catch herself. Perhaps Tromell could be a doorway to such information Seymour deemed of no interest.

Tromell was shaken by the question at first and then smiled.

"She was a lovely woman by all accounts...always kind and cheerful. She was quite taken with life here in Guadosalam, respectful in a way most humans were not at that time. Lady Amina was very special..." he finished and then trailed off. His face became sullen as though he could still see her roaming about the mansion forever out of his reach. Yuna felt his pain somehow and took his long hand and patted it gently.

"Forgive me if I have brought up a rather touchy subject. I have not been able to bring myself to ask many personal questions of Maester Seymour...he keeps his past hidden from me."

Tromell blushed in kind at the contact before excusing himself to attend to her belongs. She watched him fuss about nothing before moving back toward her bedroom door his disposition changed and somewhat uplifted.

"Please Lady you have but to ask me and I shall do my best to help...that is my duty to the House of Jyscall. I would fail in my duties if I could not answer your questions. Lady Amina was very dear to me, I was sad to see her perish before her time...but she loved her son very much. My lord could not have asked for more you see."

"Thank you Tromell." she said gently and the old servant smiled.

"Shall we get going Lady my lord awaits you downstairs there is sure to be a long journey ahead of you two. So much to prepare for...oh indeed!" he exclaimed then clapped his large hands together. Yuna smiled and followed him out of the room room keeping their pace slow and steady. They rounded the corner to emerge in the great hall complete with its two winding staircases. The hall was filled with large wooden boxes and smaller crates each one eventually picked up by one the Guado servants or guards and hauled outside to one of the awaiting carriages.

"This way lady..." muttered Tromell as he ascended the staircase and reached for her hand gently. She smiled at him and placed her small hand in his in a gesture that brought back weight of her impending journey north to Bevelle.

As they neared the the bottom of the stairs Seymour's voice drifted in from just outside the opened manor doors and a chill ran through her. It was only hours ago that she was alone with him to suffer the heat of his kiss, one she was still trying to explain away as a dream or harsh reality. Tromell moved away from her to announce her arrival and Seymour ended his conversation with one of guards and rounded the door.

Their eyes locked in a secret dance until Yuna blushed and looked away. Seymour smiled and presented the sign of Yevon to her which she clumsily returned. He laughed at her half hearted attempt.

"Good morning to you Lady Yuna I trust you slept...well?" he asked.

Yuna took a quick breath before responding,"I did yes your grace and yourself?"

"Like never before," he replied,"however I find that I am most eager to get moving on our journey. Bevelle is some distance away. Everything has been made ready for our travels. Tromell can see to the rest of our effects here, come let us get arranged." he said and then offered his arm as a token. She laced her arm round his and was soon swept away at his side to a waiting carriage.

Yuna turned and looked back over her shoulder at the grand Guado mansion. Pondering if she'd ever see it again and what her new home home in Bevelle had to offer.

That night...

Seymour watched her sleep.

She lay nestled between him and the carriage door a blanket draped over her shivering shoulders. He had offered her the blanket as an after thought as she refused to admit her discomfort. It was obvious that she detested cold weather but ever the Lady she would not openly admit to her discomfort. He smiled as he ran the back of his hand across her skin. He marveled at how smooth it was how full of life.

He pulled his hand back suddenly though burned. They were similar in only so many ways. His skin shone with a different light, somewhat darkened by the Guado blood in his veins, his father genes more predominate. Tiny blue veins could be seen all along his knuckles and the webbing of his long fingers. He balled a fist and sat back hard against the plush cushions of the cab.

He sighed deeply and refocused his thoughts. The madness was starting to take him again. The madness that he kept only to himself. His mixed heritage was who he was- it's what made him important in the past. He was conceived if only to foster relations between two races that loathed and despised one another. It never set well within his own mind. Like a veil it hovered high above him and there was nothing he could do but walk the long road in its shadow. But all that was soon to change he swore.

He looked toward Yuna again- what would their lives be like in matrimony? Would their children suffer the same fate as he did? As she did? A scowl set in as he looked past his beloved to the dark of night beyond the carriage. They had been on the road now for almost a day. Night had fallen and the dim light of the moon played games from between the high brush and trees. The journey to Bevelle would keep them road bound for another two days or so and he longed for a soft bed and the warmth of a kindling fire.

Settling back into his seat he tried to relax slowly closing his eyes when three loud thuds pummeled the carriage door. Yuna awoke with a start to end up in his arms as he instantly went to grab her. The sound of knives falling upon them ripped through the still night air and the shouts of his guards followed shortly after. He pulled his bride closer as she tried to gauge weather she was dreaming or they were otherwise under attack.

"Be still..." he warned as he continued to hold onto her half slumbering form. She blinked and wiped the sleep from her eyes, and a moment later was fully awake and alert. He almost frowned- had she been through such a thing before?

"Whats wrong- why have we stopped?" she asked as she attempted to wrench herself free. He was about to respond when the carriage door came open and the shadowy figure of his eldest guard appeared.

"What is it Toolen- what is this about!" demanded the now enraged Maester although deep down he'd already suspected the worst. The guard dressed in dark green and mauve robes bowed quickly, his hand at his side to grip his weapon did not appear to welcome his lords ire.

"Forgive the intrusion my lord but we are under attack! There are several men up ahead- warrior monks it would seem and they have laid waste an attack upon the caravan!"

"Warrior Monks..." breathed the Maester it was more of a factual response than one of shock. He gritted his teeth and reached across the carriage with his free hand to take hold of his staff. Yuna watched him as he exited the cab interior bewildered and confused. She pulled her blanket away at once and went follow when he turned round.

"Stay with the carriage I can handle this matter do not involve yourself..." he shouted over at her while clutching his staff. Several Guado guards were fighting up ahead, the distinct sound of shattering ice and the swoosh of fire could be heard from the cab's interior- bringing with it a mix of heat and cool air that suggested the fight was drawing near.

"Why would Warrior Monks attack us...it can't be true..." she said while reaching for her own staff and realized that it was no where to be found. She felt naked when her hand brought back nothing for what good was a summoner without their staff? The staff was a conductor for channeling pure energies as had been the way for centuries. To try and cast such powers without a staff could spell danger for the summoner.

Seymour ignored her as he ordered his elder guard to watch over and she was soon pushed back inside the hollow of the cab to land with a crash against the back. Furious she crawled on her hands and knees toward the door when a loud boom crackled from just beyond her coach and seconds later she was sent tumbling and reeling inside like a bottle cap.

Several more explosions followed by men screaming their voices finally silenced as fire and ice fell upon them and soon were no more. Shaken but determined to help Yuna crawled out of the now upside down carriage to the dark of the wood. Beasts brushed past her in the shadows as a wave of fire and falling ice rocketed past. She buckled down holding her ears to stave off the sound before turning to look back at the upturned carriage. All was still.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own this...

Final Fantasy 10 belongs to Square Enix and its affiliates.

Part 09-

She spotted Seymour right away ahead of her standing in the middle of the road. Six men lay still beside him as he brought his staff down in graceful after thought. He flicked the rod away from his person quickly as a thick viscous fluid came away with ease. Blood. Yuna took a deep breath as she watched him as he held his ground while several more Monks stalked him on all sides. He was out numbered.

"How can this be happening..." she whispered to herself as she drew closer to the fray a certain level of fear, panic and anger rising within. They had been traveling in peace up till now and now they were under attack from Monks from the holy city? What did it mean?

A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts as she whirled around to find the guard Toolen move beside her a hand on his sword. He bowed his apologies then stepped forward with a huff hoping to shield her from the blood shed. "I do not understand it myself my lady. Suffice it to say that milord has made some enemies in Bevelle."

Yuna turned to Toolen, "This is senseless...they are attacking a High Summoner what reasoning could ever justify such an unwarranted attack?"

"It is not my place to speculate Lady Yuna. I have been charged with protecting you and that's what I intend to keep doing. Now fall back please...allow me to do my duty."

Yuna fumed as she allowed herself to be herded back away from the chaos only a few feet from the open road. She could see Seymour clearly as he killed three more men in the time span of her conversation with Toolen, and he was taunting several more.

The monks were no match for him as they looked to one another for a strategy, an opening, a hope in slaying the Maester but came up short. Their motions suggested they were in awe at the Maester 's skill with not only well timed spells but in the delivery and deadly precision of his staff.

A devious smile was etched into Seymour's face that made Yuna feel sick. He was defending himself she reasoned, he has the right to call out his attackers, and yet it did not excuse his cruelty or malice.

He was enjoying himself and that bothered her. Several bodies lay sprawled on the road with missing limbs in bloody disarray. The death of the rouge Monks was now turning into a blood bath.

"I have to stop this!" she yelled at Toolen the guard entrusted with her protection. He shook his head and kept his eyes on the road unaware of the three figures behind the still upturned carriage. A hand reached out from the darkness and covered her mouth pulling her away from the rush of winds and smolder of heat as Seymour unleashed another chaotic elemental spell that sent his opponents reeling.

She was being dragged back violently as the voice of men filled in on either side. Their voices soft, articulate and confident. It continued to drive home the reality that these men really were from Bevelle and not common roadside brigands. She struggled with her assailant as he dragged her into an adjacent clearing and then released her. Throwing her down into a prickling dying river bed. The contents of their traveling caravan littered the ground, upturned trunks, clothing and paper strewn about in pure madness.

"Why have you done this?" she breathed out as she shifted in the rocky water bed her hands stinging now. She lifted them carefully from the water to find a thin line of blood filter down. The sight causing her to draw back as her stomach turned. The Monks did not answer and were now circling her, talking amongst themselves in a Bevelle dialect she could not understand.

"Please just let me go...there is no need to continue this violence. You are men of Bevelle, Monks entrusted with protecting the people of Spira so why? Why would you do this?"

"You are far too innocent young Summoner...Daughter of Braska." spouted one of the Monks. His voice was unlike the rest of the men for it was deep and gnarled. Pained and filled with anger. This man took great pleasure in attacking wayward travelers in the night. A common thug out for blood and riches no matter what kind of company he kept. Yuna took a deep breath and tried to remain calm, hysteria would only get her further into trouble.

"How do you know who I am?" she breathed as she crawled back in the stream her eyes alert searching for a sign from Toolen or Seymour. Was he still alive? A wave of guilt washed through her at the thought, if he were dead...

"Come now Summoner that's far to easy a question don't you think? One need only have heard the rumors, the details and deduce who you are. You are quite famous and beautiful I might add. The daughter of the last great summoner to bring the Calm. Pity about your old man..."

"Do not speak so commonly when referring to my father he was a brave man! He gave his life for Spira and saved this world!" she yelled back at him this Monk with the deep raspy voice who had yet to show his face. He was hiding in the shadows behind his brothers mocking her with soft laughter.

"You will release me Monk...you will stand down with your men and leave this caravan in peace we've done nothing to you."

"I am afraid that I cannot release you...you see my employer wants you all to himself and in one piece. Unspoiled and fresh. I fully intend on delivering you and keeping up with appearances and reputation try and understand. Ahh I do apologize for the rough manner in which these men accosted you, but we are just doing what we were paid to do."

Yuna huffed as she sat forward truly angered.

"You were paid to attack this caravan!"

The man in the shadows shifted he was folding his arms against the darkness. "Yes Lady we were and we seem to have made quite the mess. That Maester of yours, well he's ruthless. Not at all the kind of behavior fitting one of his station. In a way maybe you're better off with brigands than you are with the likes of him..."

"Maester Seymour was only defending himself..."

"Defending himself? Hmm...if that is how you wish to put it then who am I to argue. Now, we all must get going, and that includes you Lady. Do not struggle again, I don't want to see you harmed..."

"I'm not going anywhere with you..." she seethed.

The man in the shadows laughed again only this time all cheer was gone from his voice and he stalked forward from the darkness. "Oh yes you are."

Yuna stared up at him. She'd never seen him before and there was nothing about him that suggested any great importance. He was tall, with brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair. A scar crested his left eye suggesting a knife wound and his jawline showed signs of heavy stubble. His hands were hidden in the folds of his robes as he walked toward her slowly his men filling in on either side of the young Summoner to offer no way out.

"Please, I ask that you let me go...don't do this!" she begged and inwardly felt herself call out to her companions whom she had so recently abandoned her Guardians. If they were here none of this would have happened and she would be safe. Laughing with Tidus and chiding Kimarhi to laugh. And what of the others and Seymour.

"Seymour..." she breathed as the men surrounded her and then everything changed. The ground began to shake with a violence that suggested a great fissure had opened and would consume them all. The men began to stagger and scream as Yuna covered her eyes, frightened beyond belief at the carnage she had only briefly bared witness to. Bodies were flying and erupting from around the dry river bed in a splay of blood and death. She could hear the men call out for mercy while others foolishly attacked only to fall into silence.

It was all over so soon as the cries of the last remaining men fell into an eerie silence and she knew that she was freed from their torment.

"Are you alright?"

Yuna let out a pained breath as she focused on the sound of that voice- still allowing herself to become accustomed to the richness and timbre of it and now found comfort in having once again been able to hear it in light of the attack. She looked up, her hands shaking, to find Seymour standing only inches away. The inner lining of his red robes were torn and riddled with holes and there were dark splotches of blood along the length of his black outer coat. His physical exterior was rather calm in contrast to his many battles suggesting that he had only worked up a minor sweat. He was still clutching his staff in his left hand and breathing heavily.

She continued to stare up at him in shock and bemusement when she noticed the cut along his chest as a fine line of caked blood collected and pooled. In moments she was on her feet rushing toward him, her panic gone as she gently reached for his injury.

"Maester Seymour you are wounded..."

He looked down at her pale hands desperately at work on his exposed chest and managed a weak smile in response. "It is nothing more than a scratch Yuna calm yourself. I am more concerned about you, did these men hurt you in any way?"

She shook her head and continued to tend his chest when suddenly he let go his staff and reached for her arms, forcing her to look up at him. A wave of fear prickled its way down her spine as she fell into the confines of his grip, shivering anew at the rawness of his actions.

"Is that the truth!" he demanded.

"I am unharmed Maester Seymour please...you are hurt. Let me take care of you..let me heal that wound before it festers..."

"I can deal with a simple scratch Yuna- you are far more important! Far more valuable to me than anything else in Spira and I have let you down, allowed you to fall into hands of common roadside bandits...how you must look at me now."

The emotion in his voice caught her by surprise for it was so unlike anything she'd yet seen in him. Seymour was always rather composed and well spoken and from what little she knew of him he was not prone to emotional displays. The roadside attack had shaken something of his manhood, that he was not able to fully protect her in the manner in which he should have. She felt for sorry for him and his wounded pride. It would be best not to dwell on it and so she pulled her shaky arms out of his grip and ignored his complaints when she cast a healing spell on his wound.

He jumped at the soft heat from the spell to peer down at her as her ministrations eased the sting brought on by the cut. A smile crested his pale features and the prominent veins along his forehead began to pulse with a combination of excitement and anticipation.

His Yuna was concerned for him and it seemed so genuine, so very sincere. It pleased him, perhaps he was winning her heart after all.

Minutes later the wound was but a tiny pink mark to cross his flesh and in a few weeks time with more applications it would simply fade away. He hadn't the heart to tell her that his Guado genes would simply have healed the scratch just as simply as a healing spell would but to the feel of her hand on his skin awoke unbidden desires he so hoped to satiate in Bevelle once they were formally wed in the eyes of Yevon.

A shaky breath escaped him as the healing spell was completed and she stepped away from him and the weight of fighting settled upon her once more. She looked passed the Maester to gauge the carnage at his back and closed her eyes at once. Turning around and shaking her head. He saw her flinch at the magnitude of death at his back and he did smile quite openly then.

"Do not weep for these men Yuna their fate was sealed the moment they so attacked us it was meant to be in the eyes of Yevon."

"No...it wasn't Maester Seymour...these men were Monks from Bevelle...their actions flawed. They were misguided, they should have been tried for their crimes not-"

"Not what?" he cut in angrily.

She took a deep breath trying to find the right words that would not set him over the edge as he was so threatening to do now. She recalled the look on his face when he was lost in the heat of battle, when killing and blood shed were the only two things he could hear ringing in his ears.

"I simply mean to say that they should have been taken alive and back to the capitol so that they could have received proper punishment and been rehabilitated."

He laughed at her then walked away, picking up his staff as he moved. "These men were animals Yuna and deserved the fate that met them tonight. I do not show mercy to brigands and common thieves when they attack me and those I hold dear all for want of the coin. Be reasonable."

"Perhaps you are right Maester Seymour maybe they did deserve to be stopped but such...such violence. I saw you...you took pleasure in what you did!"

He stopped then his hand gripping the long stem of the staff as a gust of air escaped his tall lean shape. Moments ago he had saved her life from the torment and molestations of bandits and she would accost him on the methods it was ridiculous.

"I regret that you had to see any of it dearest Yuna but I have no second thoughts or regrets where concern my actions. In truth I do not understand why any of this would come as a shock when you know already that I murdered my father. If you want you can include this little fray among my the charge for which I already stand accused and be comforted with the High Maester's extract their justice."

Yuna fell silent as she watched him straighten and walk away back toward the broken down caravan and the surviving members of their camp. She slumped to the ground realizing that deep down inside she was counting on the justice from the Maester's in Bevelle. In meeting with them and trying Seymour she might be free of her vow to help him, to save him and return to her pilgrimage. To repair the gap and betrayal brought on when she left her guardians.

TBC...

Authors Note:

Thank you so much to those of who have kept sending me gentle nudges urging me to keep going on this story. I think I'm back in the saddle again now lets all ride it to the end. Woot! I have a lot of plans for Yuna and Seymour, so sit back and enjoy. Thanks again for the support.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own this...

Final Fantasy 10 belongs to Square Enix and its affiliates.

Chapter 10

Yuna starred aimlessly out the window as the newly repaired caravan moved onward to Bevelle. Three days have passed since the attack by the wayward Monks who had very nearly kidnapped her in the dead of night. It sent a chill down her spine as she recalled being cut off from help, from the aide of her weapon or from a friendly face. It was not the first time along her pilgrimage where she encountered danger, however it was the only time she felt the most alone. She shifted in her seat to take comfort amidst the soft plush cushions and briefly exchanged a glance with Seymour who had yet to utter a word in as many days.

An aire of gloom had settled into his handsome tawny features and his brow was ever furrowed in deep thought. She could not help but imagine what was going through his mind and she was terrified of asking him about his troubles. His silence however afforded her a rare treat- solitude and for that she was grateful. It was a bitter sweet feeling as the pang of guilt coupled with her isolation. She had agreed to stay by his side and marry him become his wife and hold fast to the hope that their marriage would further unite a land trapped by fear. It was her one true wish.

Such selfish notions of solitude were no longer feasible. Very soon now she was to become a public figure as the wife of a Maester, and not just any Maester but one the most revered and beloved Maester's in all of Yevon and it was beginning to hit home the decision to wed. Another sigh escaped as she leaned forward to watch the lush green landscape pass by.

Heavy tree fronds covered the canopy along the road and the sound of birds brought a serenity that filled her soul. The gentle tinkling of wind put her wayward mind at ease if only for a moment. She closed her eyes and let the breeze filter down to her pours where she enjoyed the feel of the open road and the elements. Such a splendor was to be celebrated and she would take it in.

"You enjoy the open road." muttered Seymour it wasn't a question.

Yuna's eyes opened as she turned to face him then pulled back inside the carriage, she had not meant to make such a display but the silence between them was giving her no other recourse.

"Yes, I do. I often enjoyed exploring the beaches in Besaid as a child with Wakka and Lulu. There is something uplifting about the open air and the company of good friends."

"Hmmph.." he moaned a bit hastily,"I see. Do I qualify as such?"

"M-milord...?"

"Please Yuna, do away with the formalities I am your equal remember? I am to be your husband, we will become part of each other, I ask again that you simply call me by my name."

She nodded and looked away the stain of anger and a heated blush stained her cheeks and he smiled inwardly.

"Now, answer my question...do I qualify as you mentioned, as 'good company?" he asked with a smile and a soft wink.

She looked up and him and took note of his good cheer and playful manner. He was an enigma this Seymour Guado. Hard exterior one minute, moody and sullen the next and now he was filled with a playfulness she rather enjoyed.

"You make for good company." she replied with a soft childish smile.

He let out a breath pretending to be anxious of her answer and smiled. "That is good to hear Yuna. Very good. Please forgive me if in these past few days I have kept my silence. A Maester always has a great deal on his mind, in time you will come to understand and know that my lack of interaction with you is not that of a personal nature but that of religious one."

"I would like to help you." she replied.

"Hmm, would you now?" he chided.

"I- I may not know much about the life and troubles of a Maester but I would like try..."

"Yes, I am sure you would. I feel confident that you will make a fine Lady in Bevelle Yuna. The city has need of someone of your level of understanding and compassion. I have said it before it was part of what drew me to you, to want to know you and unite our lines and that of Spira. To cross the divide that separates so many with the strength our new love."

She looked away from him as a mixture of emotions crossed her face and she was loathe to let him see just how confused words of love made her feel.

He smiled and cocked his head askance truly bemused by her innocence. In that moment he'd almost forgotten that she was so much younger than he was and untouched by men. At twenty eight he was far more experienced with high society and morays than his bride of eighteen. He felt confident that he would win her heart and plant the seed of trust he so desperately needed when the time came to confront Sin where by he still entertained the idea of merging with the the fell beast. Satisfied that he seemed to hold her emotions within the palm of his hands he continued.

"I can see that my words spoken of love draw a reaction from you...how every interesting." he muttered casually. There was something else spoken in those words, under the surface and Yuna turned to look up at him nervously as images of her Guardians flashed to mind. Among them, Tidus, a young man whose good cheer and laughter made her heart warm and stirred feelings beyond friendship that still set her heart to swirl.

"I am new to love milord."

He frowned and sat back a bit angrily in his seat then stepped his fingers. The lines along his veins began to pulse a bit harder and his breathing changed. "I can see that reading you will not take much effort Yuna. Whenever it is that you want to shut me down you fall back into formality, that is very clever of you..."

"I meant no harm. However if we are being true with one another, truly equals then perhaps you will say what is on your mind and not dance around the subject."

He laughed then and regarded her with a hard stare.

"That is what I'd like to see from you Yuna, be direct when you need to. I enjoy it, it lets me know that you are alive and that there is a fire in your soul. I despise cowardice and complacency it so bores me. Promise me that from this moment on we will have frank conversations, provided we are alone like we are now."

She nodded and looked back out the window believing the conversation ended. However there was more on the Maester's mind and he was brimming with questions and scenarios all his own. He wanted to know more.

"New to love you say, then what of that boy?"

She whirled around her breath heavy as she called his name in a sudden rush, "Tidus..."

"The very same," Seymour replied slightly thrilled to have received such an emotion from one so young who claimed to know nothing of love. "Tell me that he means nothing to you."

"He...he and I..."

"Yes?" Seymour probed when her stammering seemed to find little end and he knew then that while some part of her loved the boy a greater part of her soul was still trying to figure out just what those feelings were. Perhaps she was being as honest as her heart and mind would allow. It brought up memories from not so long ago in the gardens of Guadosalam where he had witnessed her inner struggle, her shame and fear battle with desire after their kiss. It filled him with hope.

"I see that you struggle to put your feelings, whatever they are, into proper perspective. Perhaps you are telling the truth and you truly do not know of love."

"Why are you doing this to me? It no longer matters what my relationship with him was does it? I have chosen a new path...I have chosen you." she breathed suddenly feeling lost and defeated. What did he hope to gain by badgering her about a friend she had abandoned, or a love that was just coming into its own? That was all a part of the past and could not be undone.

"Hmmm," he replied, "you speak the truth and you speak from your heart. I simply wanted to know, as is my right as your future husband. Never the less you did not answer the question but it would seem the most powerful statement is always that which is left unsaid."

"You have nothing to worry about...Seymour..." she replied just under her breath as she pushed back tears that threatened to fall thus calling an end to her day in the sun. He nodded his understanding and folded his arms in the thick folds of sleeves.

"Good, because when we are wed I want no phantoms coming between us in the night. Do you understand?" it wasn't really a question but polite threat. She chose not to respond and he smiled in the satisfaction that he was winning the battle for Yuna's heart.

Bevelle City loomed ahead as night fell on the traveling caravan. The guards were brought to a stop at the cities eastern gate where by the contents of the carriage were inspected. A disgruntled Seymour ushered the guards away with a wave of his hand as they tried to peek at the sleeping Yuna still clad in her Summoners robes. A heavy red blanket covering her petite form from the chill in the night air.

"You will let us pass." muttered Seymour angrily as one of the guards seemed to offer some resistance to such an arrival in the dead of night. The young man fumbled and stuttered his apologies as he returned to the gate along side his companions and the eastern gate was opened.

Seymour sat back in his seat in a great huff trying not to awaken his sleeping bride but found that his heavy frame could not stop the carriage from shifting under the weight of his anger and she stirred. He cursed under his breath then offered her a warm smile.

"Please, go back to sleep we have only just arrived in the city and it is dark. Get your rest." he soothed.

Yuna sat up drawing the blanket along with her holding fast to its warmth. She peered past the carriage window to marvel at the paved streets, tall green hedges and iron rod lamp posts that were unique to Bevelle. She drew a hand over her mouth as she marveled at the splendor of the city, even at night.

"We are in Bevelle..." she whispered out into the night as she continued to take in the cities splendor and architectural wonder. Bevelle was a city built with extravagance and elegance in mind, with its high colorful walls of red and orange, smooth rounded towers complimented with glimmering blue domes and aqueducts filled to the brim with crystal blue water it was a wonder of the world. At night the city was even more breathtaking with tall highly ornate lamp posts illuminated by magic to guide pedestrians down decorative walkways that led to and away from the inner sanctum.

The air in the city was just as breathtaking to fill the senses with the magic of Bevelle as the rich aroma of flowers, incense and fine oils clung to the air and brought calm to the soul. Seymour watched his young bride in wonder, amazed that she seemed to find the most pleasure in the simplest of mundane things. He found himself caught up in her sense of wonder and moved to sit beside her as the carriage continued down the main streets of a sleeping Bevelle.

"It is beautiful here is it not?" he asked suddenly while he brushed along side his young bride to be. Yuna blushed and shifted away from him deftly, but otherwise kept her ground at the window. Unwilling to let this moment pass of her arrival in the holy city. She could not recall as a child what it looked like in this fashion, it was trying hard to recall her childhood so briefly spent in the walls of the city.

"Words cannot do proper justice to the splendors of Bevelle. This was my fathers home, and mine as well if only for a short time. I was born here and yet- I struggle to remember what it was like. My memory as a child is so very fuzzy and faded, it makes me sad."

"That is regrettable Yuna," he said as he maintained his close proximity and smiled when she did not move further away, "however fate has deemed that you return here and so you have. This city and all its glory will once again be known to you and you can take comfort in that. Perhaps a new kind of happiness will replace you sadness...one can hope."

"Yes," she whispered then looked at him,"I do hope so."

He smiled gently at her soft honest words and found that their proximity was now made closer due to the constant shifting of the carriage, he need only reach out with his left hand and draw her into a kiss. The heat from her small body radiated out to him and he found that he wanted to touch her skin, pull her close into his arms and hold her there. She was so very beautiful and vulnerable in that moment. He starred at her soft supple lips a moment before a dip in the road forced her away from him as she crashed back into the velvet cushions. She entangled herself in the heavy blanket and was putting up a fuss when the Maester suddenly found himself laughing.

Yuna looked at him thoroughly embarrassed her ego bruised as she began smoothing out the lines in her Summoners robes and trying to regain her dignity.

"Forgive me Yuna, but the sight of you so tossed about...it was more than I could bare!" he managed his voice still caught up in laughter. Yuna fumed as she stared at him then every so gently found herself caught up in the throws of laughter. She concluded that she truly enjoyed seeing Seymour smile, it suited him, almost making him seem innocent and child like. He did not give the impression that he was given to such splays of humor and so she would enjoy it for was long as was possible.

"There is no harm done really...just a bit of embarrassment." she replied after a few minutes as the mood settled. He nodded then reached for her hand before she could shy away. Yuna starred down at his large clawed hand and felt her stomach erupt into a field of butterflies at the feel of his touch. His hands were cool and swallowed her up like a cloud rolling over a small hillside.

She noted his long elegant fingers that ended in sharp talons and wondered at how he could be so gentle when the edges warned of something sinister. It was another aspect of his mixed breeding, his Guado side that continued to fascinate her, for on the surface he was at times so very human. Caught up by his duality she did not notice his other hand that reached for the curve of her face as he leaned closer in. She took a breath and this time shied away from what she suspected as another kiss.

"You-you said you wouldn't!" she blurted out in a rush as panic and a small spark of desire erupted from within. Their first kiss was unlike anything she could have ever imagined as his mouth danced along side hers in a sweet bliss that made her melt, the memory was causing her to feel heady and sway as though adrift in the clouds. Seymour smiled as he wound his free hand in her hair and angled it down so that he could plant a solitary kiss on her forehead then released her.

Seymour sat back confidently a wide devious smile spread from ear to ear that he could get her riled up with desires he knew she was at war with. He folded his hands on his lap and simply starred at her in blissful wonder. Meanwhile Yuna was breathing heavily, holding a hand over her chest as her heart refused to be still. Did he know what he was doing to her when he did such things, she pondered. He was so very smooth and calculating when it came to her deepest fears and desire and it made her shrink away. Perhaps the Maester was the only man that could ever make her feel that way, as Tidus never made her heart flutter so. And she began to wonder...

"Come now Yuna did you think that I would go back on my word?" he asked suddenly his voice laced with both humor and slight indignation.

"It's just that you were so close...I thought for sure you would forget your promise and...well...please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive dearest Yuna although I must admit that I was sorely tempted." he replied openly and with a smile.

She nodded at him and then leaned back into her seat to gaze back out at the night sky and then drifted back into slumber.

TBC...


End file.
